ABCs of Obidala
by Ticklesivory
Summary: A series of oneshot fics prompted by each letter of the alphabet. Prompts chosen by readers or a word generator if readers don't cooperate.  :/
1. Chapter 1

_At the Obidala Fan Forum, I am taking prompts for each letter of the alphabet. What you will find here will be a 26-fic series of Obidala one-shot fics that will focus upon a word submitted for each letter. _

I'm assuming the fics will constitute a variety of subjects, but my goal is to include a bit of sex, a bit of kink, adult situations, and romance in each one, no matter what the prompt, so as a whole, the series will be rated M. 

This is an exercise for my sluggish muse, which I hope you all will enjoy.

**Letter: A  
Provided Prompt: Asphalt**

The impact vibrations of the hard surface beneath her feet sparked fire through the young woman's numerous injuries. Her lungs burned, adrenaline flowing through her body, adding strength and speed to resources she thought she had already depleted.

A short respite, leaning against a clammy stone wall dampened with sweat much like her overheated skin, sticking to the tattered nightgown which she wore, words of her kidnapper and torturer ringing through her head. Threats of violence, words filled with hatred as iron fists rained upon her face and a booted foot struck repeatedly against her thigh.

But the ropes with which she were bound loosened during the duration of the beatings as Padmé lay upon the ground, and as soon as she had been left alone, she had easily slipped them off her thin wrists, releasing her feet as well.

The self-defense moves that she had been taught back home came to good use as one of the guards returned to check on her. Padmé could still hear the crack of the man's esophagus as her forearm swung forward to crush it.

And now she was running. Through musky halls, dimly lit, somewhere below ground, blindly following a path unfamiliar to her. She couldn't remember being brought here. The last thing she remembered was programming Artoo and covering up the monitors in her bedroom.

She didn't know where she was, didn't know where she was going, but knew that she had to go up, to get out, to find someone to help her.

She had no idea how long she had been confined and beaten. Days, maybe a week? But she would never be found unless she could get free.

Shouts echoed through the tunnels, drawing closer with each passing second and set her moving once again, the pain of the her steps shooting violently up her leg, her brain warning her to be still, but she had no choice. Her tormentors were drawing closer.

A dark intersection and a decision to be made. The ground turned muddy in front of her, and Padmé shot a quick prayer to the Force, asking it for guidance and stepped forward, her bare feet sinking into the wet ground.

A brighter light ahead and she ran toward it, away from the pursuing darkness and malevolence.

Steps. Painful to ascend, each upward motion agonizing and slow, until finally her hands reached up and pulled her weakening body onto more dampness. Dark, wet, pavement. Asphalt of an unknown world, doubtless in some remote system untouched by the Republic, full of discontent. The smells around her provided the assumption that wherever she was, it was a world underdeveloped, but surely there had to be a space port. Surely, there would be someone who would help her.

The slight delay in her actions had caused her joints to begin to stiffen and Padmé struggled to rise to the surface, now dragging her uncooperative leg behind her as she ran toward the concentration of lights scattered across the distant dark horizon, sighing in relief as she spied a descending transport appearing through the overcast, moonless night sky.

Behind her, voices emerged from the tunnel; voices of pursuit, shouting commands for her capture, and Padmé flew behind a partially collapsed building, weighing her options. There were very few except to flee. She wouldn't go back there, she couldn't.

Not that she was afraid she would reveal anything to them.

They had never even asked her any questions.

But she was at the end of her strength. She couldn't tolerate the pain any more. They were going to kill her, and she wasn't ready to die yet. There was something she had to do. Someone she needed to talk to first.

She had no choice but to run.

Willing her body to move, Padmé spun away from the wall, issuing out a scream as her momentum was thwarted by a solid mass of human flesh.

"Padmé! Thank the Force! It's all right. You're safe now."

"Obi-Wan." His name escaped her lips on a sob as Padmé finally allowed her mind to accept the pain, collapsing into his supportive embrace, both of them falling onto the cold, wet asphalt.

"I'm going after them, Master."

It must have been Anakin's voice she heard, but he seemed so far away, as her eyes stay focused upon the beloved bearded face before her, struggling to keep them open, not wanting to vanquish this vision.

"Be careful Anakin. I'll get Padmé to the ship."

They were alone. Finally. Damn it. Damn them all for ruining this moment. She was finally in his arms, but the reasons were all wrong.

"Obi-Wan." A sigh, a whisper.

"Sh." He replied, his concerned gaze traveling over her face, wincing at the sight of the large, purple bruise outlining her left eye and cheekbone. "I'm going to carry you back to the ship."

"Wait." 

Confusion and once again concern crossed his face.

"I have to tell you something." Her voice faltered and Padmé was suddenly more weary than she realized. "I thought I was going to die, but the entire time all I could think about was you. I knew you would come. If I could just hold on long enough. I knew you would come."

A brush of lips against her brow, a whispered sentiment into her ear. Had she passed out or did he just tell her he loved her?

"Who did this to you?"

Eyes closing against her will, forcing them open to answer his question. "Dooku." She gasped before finally giving up the battle and succumbing to the unconsciousness that demanded possession. 

"Dooku." Obi-Wan hissed, his eyes shooting up just in time to see the rise of a class A starship emerging from the roof of the building just ahead -- the building into which his apprentice had gone. However, the Jedi's fury was quickly overshadowed by the realization that the training bond he shared with the young man had suddenly and unexpectedly vanished.

"Anakin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Letter: B**

Provided Prompt: Blasphemy

"It is blasphemy you speak!"

The accusation came from Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, but Obi-Wan had expected it and didn't even bother to look in his direction. Instead, he kept his eyes focused upon the one being he was hoping would accept his decision. Maybe not understand it, but accept it.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you." The ancient Master said.

"I came to this decision on my own, without the influence of my late Master. If anything persuaded me, it was the Force."

Once again, Obi-Wan's words stunned the Jedi Council and Councilor Mace Windu leaned forward, pinning the newly-made Knight with his piercing dark eyes. "You know what the Code says. What you are asking for goes against everything we believe in."

"Where is it written that love is against the Code? Do the Jedi not love?"

"It is written, young one, that the Jedi should focus upon serenity, not passion. Passion can be one's undoing."

Obi-Wan smiled as he turned toward Master Yaddle. "I agree, but what I'm talking about is the most sincere affection, which has not distracted me, but helped me focus, find peace, and my center. My emotions are not based upon passion, which we all know is a frenzied and chaotic response, but a steady, secure knowledge of my place within this Galaxy."

"The Force does not provide you this?" 

"In the heat of battle when facing insurmountable odds, I'm afraid that sometimes, it does not, Master Gallia." Obi-Wan answered to her surprise.

"When my Master was struck down by the Sith, I was overcome with rage. I wanted revenge. I tried to reach out to the Force, but the adrenaline rush I was experiencing hampered my ability to focus, and the Sith I was facing interfered as well. There was a powerful influence of the Dark Side coming from him."

"What did you do?" Master Gallia asked. 

"I remembered. While I waited on the energy gates to shut down, I remembered Qui-Gon's teachings, and although I still felt a desire to avenge his murder, I knew it was too late for him, but it wasn't too late for Padmé. She was counting on me. I had to protect her. I had to protect her not because it was my duty, but because I love her. We're in love Masters. It's as simple as that. Her love is what anchors me.

"If I had attacked that monster in the state I had been in, I would have certainly been defeated. It was the combination of the Force's guidance and the hope I have with Padmé that gave me the strength to do what I had to -- to do what no other Jedi before has ever done. I defeated a Sith warrior, but I didn't do it alone. Padmé's love was with me every second, as well as the Force."

"So what are you asking us to do?" An incredulous Made Windu asked. "Change a twenty-thousand-year old philosophy to suit your personal desires? Just because you defeated a Sith?"

"Perhaps it's time we should" Was Obi-Wan's simple reply that was met with a long moment of silence until Adi Gallia once more spoke.

"You've given us much to think about Knight Kenobi. We will be in contact with you soon. You are dismissed. May the Force be with you." 

Padmé anxiously waited in her chamber. It had been four days since Obi-Wan had left Naboo. Their only communication had been a short holo message with him explaining that he was entering the Bothan System and would be with her soon.

That had been two hours ago. He should be here by now!

"Is there anything else you need, Mi'Lady?" 

Padmé glanced toward her handmaiden and reassured her with a small smile. "No thank you, Sabé, I'm fine for the night."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he brings good news, or else he wouldn't be coming."

Another smile lit the Queen's face. It was a reassuring thought, but still she couldn't help but be nervous. Whatever the council's decision had been would have a profound affect on their lives.

What if they refused to acknowledge their relationship? Would they truly cast Obi-Wan out of the Order? If they did, how could he live without being a Jedi? It was all he knew.

It wouldn't be the first time the Code was amended. They had to this time as well. They just had to!

Her pacing brought Padmé to the tall windows facing the balcony when she heard the soft brush of her bedroom door against the carpet. She barely had time to turn around before Obi-Wan was across the room and in her arms.

Hungry kisses stole her breath as fingers rapidly pulled at the bodice ties of her lacy, blue evening gown. 

"Obi-Wan." Was all she had time to whisper before her mouth was once again claimed in a deep kiss, his invading tongue probing inside its warm recesses, as the the silky material slid down her body and puddled to the floor.

She needed to know what had happened, ask him what the Council's decision was, but her mind was numbing with arousal that swept through her body like a flood, 

The floor gave up its gravity as strong arms swept Padmé to the bed and time lost its meaning as her lover quickly joined her there, heated and bare skin sliding up against her own, setting forth an intricate dance of delicious friction, until disappearing completely to her disappointment, until it relocated itself at the apex of her thighs..

The hot tongue that had previously probed her mouth, now thrust inside her as Padmé arched off the bed, feeling the press of Obi-Wan's hands on her hips to steady her. She was dizzy with pleasure and the entire Galaxy had narrowed down to only their existence. All she could focus upon was the desire to have him inside of her.

"Please." She begged, struggling against the oral attack upon her clitoris. "Please Obi-Wan, I need you inside me."

The speed with which he moved was always surprising, but once he had filled her completely, their lovemaking slowed to a tortuous pace, allowing Padmé to match his rhythm, wrapping her legs high upon his back.

"Force, yes." Obi-Wan hissed, rocking his hips and thrusting deeply. "I needed this, I need you. I love you Padmé."

"Yes." Was all she was capable of replying as the orgasm built inside, her body straining to match Obi-Wan's thrusts, now beginning to increase in speed and intensity.

Spasming muscles clenched his cock as Obi-Wan threw his head back and groaned, burying himself deeply and filling Padmé with his seed.

He held her there, rocking back and forth in shallow thrusts until he was completely spent and then fell to the bed beside her, drawing her body close to him.

Once her breathing and heart rate had returned to normal, Padmé leaned up on one elbow to gaze at her lover. "Well? What did the council say?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom before he answered. "They accused me of blasphemy."

Padmé's heart dropped as troubled eyes watched her face. "Said I was defiant and that my passion would be my undoing."

"And?" 

"And after I talked to them, they agreed to discuss it. The Code should be amended by the next tenday."

Impossible! 

"Are you serious?"

A broad smile slowly revealed itself before Obi-Wan found his arms full of Padmé. "That's wonderful!"

Yes, it was, Obi-Wan silently agreed, but hours later while his lover slept, her head rested upon his shoulder, the young Knight's eyes still focused upon the buttresses in the corners of her ceiling. He had convinced the Jedi Council to change the Code based upon the fact that what he shared with Padmé was not a passion of the dangerous kind.

There was only one thing wrong with that argument.

He had lied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter: C  
Prompt Provided: Cunning**

Padmé awoke, a pleasurable grin creasing her face along with the remembrance of the events earlier this evening, quickly followed by a slight blush as those memories included another moment when her insatiability and aggressive nature revealed itself.

It seemed it didn't matter what Obi-Wan was doing, any glimpse of him would stir arousal in Padmé's blood, and she simply couldn't keep her hands off him.

Tonight for example. He was simply lying on his back in the kitchen of their Tatooine home, his head tucked underneath the sink as he tried to repair the waste unit. Padmé stood by in an effort to assist him by handing him whatever tools he required for the task when suddenly she found herself pulling his tunic up and his leggings down, exposing his rapidly hardening cock to her hungry eyes and greedy mouth.

It was something that occurred more and more frequently since Senator Organa had brought her here to stay with him, especially so during the last three months.

She supposed it had something to do with her fluctuating hormones caused by the pregnancy.

The news came as a complete surprise to them both. Padmé had been hiding on Alderaan, helping to care for her one-year-old daughter, Leia, when Obi-Wan had arrived.

Conversation between them revealed hidden fears, regrets, and apologies, which were astoundingly similar and drew them closer than they had ever been. So close that his last night on Alderaan had been spent in Padmé's bed, where they shared not only their minds, but their hearts -- each expressing desires that neither one dared to hope would be fulfilled. 

It was just one night. One night of ecstatic bliss, and then he was gone. Returning to Tatooine to watch over Leia's twin brother, Luke.

When the pregnancy was confirmed, her host, Bail Organa had managed to contact Obi-Wan at a Mos Espa tavern to give him the news. Without a moment's hesitation, an invitation was given, and Padmé accepted it.

From the day of her arrival, Obi-Wan had tried to make his small hut as comfortable to live in as possible, and began installing all of the missing amenities, although she had argued it wasn't necessary. She was just happy to be here with him.

Padmé sighed with contentment and rolled over to cuddle with Obi-Wan on the bed when she discovered to her surprise that he wasn't there. She leaned up and peered through the darkness of their bedroom and out into the common room, noting the back entryway to the hut was open.

Pulling the light coverlet off the bed and wrapping it around her nude body to ward off the desert evening's chill, Padme rose from the bed and headed into the common room to investigate. She smiled when she saw Obi-Wan's lithe and naked form kneeling just outside the doorway.

Noiselessly approaching, a mischievous smile lit her face as Padmé thought of several possible ways to seduce him in that posture, starting with a long, langorous slide of her tongue up his spine, but before she could initiate her plan, she was shushed with a finger and pulled down to crouch next to him.

It was only then that Padmé noticed the unlit lightsaber in Obi-Wan's hand, and her heart rate sped up.

Was there trouble? Had he sensed something or someone approaching?

"There!" Obi-Wan whispered, pointing a finger of his empty hand toward the garden where rows of herbs and vegetables he had meticulously cared for and irrigated stood healthy and bearing the fruits of his labors.

"What?" 

"Cunning little bugger." He murmured as Padmé squinted in the dark, finally spotting the object of Obi-Wan's frustrations -- a fuzzy, long-eared desert hare, who was happily nibbling away on the leaves of a talla root.

"That's it!" Obi-Wan hissed, bringing up the hilt of his saber to ignite it when he was stopped by Padmé's grasp upon his hand. 

"Obi-Wan! You can't kill that poor, defenseless creature!"

"Oh, yes I can! I've had it! I can't figure out how it keeps getting in there! Every night I make sure the fence is secure and the gate is locked, and every morning I have evidence of the little fur ball's midnight feeding frenzy. This garden is supposed to be providing food for you and the baby, not Tatooine's flea-infested rodent population."

During Obi-Wan's complaint, Padmé contemplated the problem and was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Perhaps," She whispered, rising to her feet. "Perhaps instead of locking it out, you've  
been locking it in."

She strolled through the garden and opened the gate wide, and then returned to Obi-Wan's side. Together they watched in silence as the hare stood up on its hind legs and then hopped toward the gate and then through it. 

Padmé smiled triumphantly, noticing Obi-Wan's smirk of defeat.

"There, there. Try not to look so troubled." She playfully consoled his wounded pride as a hand reached out to fondle the thick, long cock that hung between his legs, which fit so perfectly within her grasp. "I don't love you for your brains, you know." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Letter: D  
Provided Prompt: Daddy**

_**What to expect. **__  
So you want to become a Daddy? Here's a few things you need to do:  
1. Switch to boxers. No more of those tight whites.  
2. Sonics instead of those long, hot showers you like to indulge in.  
3. Keep the datacomm on the desk and out of your lap.  
4. Run instead of ride. No more speederbikes for you._

In general, keep the boys cool. That's why they hang around outside for in the first place. 

_**Congratulations! You're pregnant!**__   
You are on your way to a radical life-changing event. Here's what it happening:_

1. Your wife will be exhausted. Rub her feet, her shoulders, and try not to be such a slob.  
2. Stop treating her breasts like they are melons to be tested for ripeness. Your wife's breasts will become tender and sore during this time.  
3. If your wife leaps out of bed in the morning, don't be alarmed and think it's because of your foul breath. More than likely, she is experiencing a bout of morning sickness that generally accompanies this time of the pregnancy.

_**Out of the way! **__  
It's not only morning sickness that plagues your wife during this time, it is frequency of urination. Some things to keep in mind:  
1. No long, out of the way trips. Stay near the 'fresher.  
2. Don't ask her to "hold it."_

_**Excuse me! **__  
Your wife is experiencing some major changes in her body as your baby forms in her uterus, fatigue being one of them. However, there are also some other symptoms that are quite common around the fourth month. Do not be surprised if:  
1. Your wife's ankles swell up like a bantha. It's called bloating and will pass in time.  
2. Other things may pass as well, and this includes gas. Allow your wife more time to eat slowly and digest her food, allowing for her changing body to adjust._

_**Are you going to eat that?**__  
During the second trimester, you may find your wife's appetite has increased to surpass your own. So, before you comment on the entire tray of nerf steak that she has consumed, along with the bowl full of baked tubers, keep in mind that she is getting mixed signals - from her body, as well as the baby's._

_**Be understanding and supportive. **__  
Back pains, leg cramps, blue veins, bloating, tenderness, swelling, smelly vaginal discharge, stretch marks, red and swollen gums. These are all things to be expected during a pregnancy. Your wife will notice these things and more than likely be concerned about them. Now would be a good time to learn to say this phrase and mean it. "You've never looked more beautiful, honey."_

_**It's time! **__  
When your wife goes into labor, you can expect a bloody discharge from her vagina. Less than fifteen percent of woman have a rupture of membranes, so don't be concerned if you don't see it. The labor pains will increase as time passes, and by this time, you should have her in the med center. If you are her labor coach, remember what you were taught: Help her maintain a focal point, ensure she is breathing regularly, and for goodness sake, do not pass out! No matter how much blood you see, how big the baby's head is and if it seems it is going to split your wife in two. An unconsciousness coach is a useless one. _

Padmé walked into her Coruscant apartment, dropping her keys and hand bag onto the hallway table, curiously smiling at the Jedi who lay sprawled on the couch, with what appeared to be various and colorful papers scattered all over his body and the floor.

She leaned over to pick one up and nearly chuckled out loud.

Pregnancy pamphlets? Where had he gotten these?

"Master Yoda." Came a grumbling response to her unspoken question.

"Obi-Wan, I thought you were asleep."

"Too…overwhelmed to sleep. I…it's too much. Too much! Are you sure you want to do this? Do you have any idea what you're going to have to go through? Nine months of aches and pains, bloating, gas, leuko…leukorear…whatever that word is. Are you sure?"

Padmé shrugged off her cloak, threw it on the back of a chair, and then reached over to pull Obi-Wan into a sitting position. She then straddled his lap and reached down to fondle the bulge in his groin as Obi-Wan's eyes shuttered closed.

"Obi-Wan, look at me." 

Blue-gray eyes growing hazy with lust gazed up into brown orbs that glinted with mischief. "Look into my eyes. Do you love me?"

"Yes." He hissed as a small hand insinuated itself inside of his leggings.

"I love you too, and I want us to have a baby together. Can you imagine how beautiful and wonderful that will be?"

Much to his surprise, the warmth of her hand was replaced with the warmth of her vagina, as Padmé eagerly guided his organ into her welcoming heat, bringing her body up off his lap and then back down, causing the breath to shudder from his body.

"Only if she looks like you." He managed between pants as Padmé levered herself up and down in his lap.

She leaned down, her lips toying with the lobe of his ear, her voice whispering against his neck as her body continued its movements, aided by Obi-Wan's grip upon her hips. "Then come for me darling. Let's create a life together. You'll make such a wonderful father, Obi-Wan. That's it. Come for me."

And he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Letter: E

Prompt: Ecstasy

Master Qui-Gon Jinn chuckled when he took in his Padawan's appearance. The boy's hair was disheveled as if he had run his hands through it numerous times -- a habit the young teen had developed when he was frustrated. The line between his brows was etched deep.

"Enjoying Master Elkins' class, Padawan?"

The look Qui-Gon received bordered on misery. 

"Master! What's the point in memorizing all the definitions to these terms? When is a Jedi ever going to need to know the meaning of eclat? Or eclogite? Okay, economize, I can understand, but ecstasy? Come on! When is that knowledge ever going to be valuable?

"Ecstasy is an excellent term, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon teased. "Meaning the state of being beside oneself, being beyond all reason and self-control, as when obsessed by a powerful emotion."

"Aha! You see? Isn't that the opposite of what the Jedi Code dictates? Aren't we supposed to be in control of our emotions at all times? To practice serenity?" 

"Obi-Wan, this isn't a debate class. You are merely expanding your vocabulary in order to prepare you to be a skilled negotiator when you become a Knight and go out on your own." 

"I still don't see how learning the meanings of these words, especially this one is going to help, and frankly? When I'm a Jedi I don't plan on experiencing the definition of this particular one."

"Don't be too certain, Padawan." 

"Why not? As a Jedi in training, the entire concept of the word is foreign to me. It's completely irrelevant." 

"Impertinent as it may seem at the advanced age of fourteen, Obi-Wan, I trust that when you are older, your experiences are not so limited that you don't at least taste a small sampling of how 'being beside yourself' feels."

Obi-Wan clamped his mouth shut as his Master suddenly and briskly strode from the common room.

What did his Master mean by that?

As Obi-Wan fell back against Senator Amidala's bed, the panting of his breath matching the hammering of his heart, he realized neither were that important. Seeing he had already died and passed into the Force. 

At least that's what he felt like.

As Padmé lay herself across his chest, her own panting breath warm against his skin, Obi-Wan reached out to pull her close, smiling as he did so. 

Although he could not see with his natural vision, he knew that his Master was smiling down upon him, ribbing him with an - "I told you so, Padawan," because, finally, Obi-Wan understood.


	6. Chapter 6

Letter: F

Prompt: Family

Cherished loved ones; a group of people who accepted you no matter what your faults. That's what family was. And this time of year, in the midst of the festive Coruscant holiday season, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the loss of his most keenly.

Other Jedi ventured home to be with their relatives to celebrate, the one time a year they were allowed to do so, but being an orphan, Obi-Wan had no place to go.

He had put his own Padawan on a transport heading to Tatooine that afternoon so the boy could visit his mother, making him promise to contact his Master the second he set foot on the planet. Anakin had asked him to go along, but Obi-Wan didn't wish to intrude. Besides, he felt uncomfortable in the presence of Anakin's mother. Sometimes, it felt as though Shmi was holding a grudge against him personally, even though it was his Master who had taken her son away to become a Jedi, not Obi-Wan.

During the holidays, Obi-Wan would spend his time in the deserted Temple, trying to keep himself busy enough so he wouldn't think of how it used to be.

How his Master would sit and tell him stories of when he was a boy on his home planet, of the great snow drifts he would tunnel through. The huge hill he would slide down. How he would stay outside and play until his nose and fingers were numb, at which point his mother would bring him indoors and warm him with kisses and hot cocoa.

Obi-Wan had no memories like those and preferred to hold onto Qui-Gon's, much like he had tried to hold onto the man's life, which had been stolen by a Sith's red blade.

Qui-Gon was his family. The only one Obi-Wan had known.

Sure, he had friends in the Temple. Lots of comrades to talk to, but it wasn't the same as sharing a kinship, a history of something other than duty.

Obi-Wan wandered aimlessly about the hallways of the Temple, gazing at the rather comical holiday artwork created by the younglings, when he heard his name spoken most unexpectedly.

"Obi-Wan, there are you! I've tried contacting you. Is your comm not working?"

Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised to see Senator Amidala approaching him. She was a beautiful young woman he had befriended during that regrettable mission to her home planet. The one where he had lost his Master. 

He placed a kiss to her check and then guiltily glanced at his communicator.

He had turned it off.

Every year when the last of the Jedi had left for their week furlong, was when Master Yoda would inevitably invite Obi-Wan to his quarters for tea and conversation.

Obi-Wan, however, really didn't wish to listen to the ancient Master's version of the "good 'ol days," when "not allowed to see their families, Jedi were. Focused upon their training and Force they would be. A distraction, family is." 

This year, he was avoiding the pessimistic Master at all costs.

"I know you're probably busy and have made other plans," Padmé continued, not waiting for Obi-Wan to answer her question. "But I was wondering if you would like to come to my home for dinner this evening."

The Jedi felt his spirits lift and was about to gratefully accept the invitation until the young woman went on.

"My family are arriving from Naboo for the holidays. It's just a small gathering."

As she explained, Obi-Wan felt his earlier pleasure waver. This was obviously a sympathetic gesture, which Anakin had probably put her up to.

"I really don't wish to intrude upon your family's celebration. I thank you for the offer, but…"

The Jedi paused as he observed Padmé's countenance fall. She actually looked disappointed at his refusal, and he couldn't do that to her. 

Suddenly, or perhaps not so suddenly, Obi-Wan decided her happiness was all that mattered.

"I'd love to come." He surprised her by answering, his words setting her expressive dark eyes aglow. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"A sense of humor." She teased, grasping his hands and tiptoeing up to place a lingering farewell kiss upon his bearded face. "See you at seven." 


	7. Chapter 7

Letter: G

Prompt: Generosity

"Thank you for so much for giving. Your generosity is greatly appreciated." Padmé Amidala recited for what felt like the millionth time in two days. She glanced down the long line of volunteers who stood in front of the Senate building collecting items for the needy. When she did so, she caught Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi's eye. He smiled and winked at her. It was enough to keep her going.

They had become friends during the Naboo siege when Obi-Wan and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn had come to rescue her planet. From that day forward, the two were as inseparable as duty and time allowed.

Their friendship quickly escalated to something else, and Padmé wasn't sure where it was going from here. She tried not to think about it, deciding that as long as they were on the same path, she was happy.

The young woman stretched her weary lips into a broad smile and spouted her litany as another citizen approached with a package containing articles of clothing, toiletries, and dehydrated food bars.

Packing away the items, she looked up and sighed with relief, seeing a few senators and Jedi arriving to give them all a break.

Inside the open Senate foyer were refreshments, and Obi-Wan met Padmé there. After exchanging pleasantries with Chancellor Velorum and Senator Organa, the two escaped behind a pillar at the top of the grand stairway for some privacy.

Anakin, Obi-Wan's Padawan, had developed a crush on Padmé at a young age, giving her gifts and writing her letters over the years. She and Obi-Wan had decided for the time-being to keep their relationship a secret from the boy, at least until he could grow old enough to understand it. They didn't wish to hurt his feelings, and perhaps damage the Master and Padawan bond, which was still in a fledgling stage.

So, they hid themselves behind the great pillar, oblivious to the crowd working below.

"Oh my gosh, my cheeks are killing me!" Padmé told Obi-Wan as she leaned into his massaging fingers, which were rubbing along her neck. "I don't think I can smile any more. And my lips." The young woman turned, a tongue snaking out to test their texture. "I think my lips are chapped." 

Padmé flushed however, as she noticed the focus of Obi-Wan's gaze upon the movement.

"Maybe I can kiss it and make it better."

"Mmmm." Padmé murmured with pleasure as Obi-Wan's mouth descended upon her own, the tingling sensation of Force healing sweeping across her mouth and up into her aching jaw.

"Thank you." She whispered, the intensity of the moment silencing her voice.

"Any time."

Caught up in an embrace, Padmé's mind raced. They hadn't spoken the words that she felt so strongly in her heart, but suddenly she had the desire to.

She wasn't sure if it was the season or the generosity of giving she had witnessed, but now seemed like the perfect time to admit her feelings.

That is, until she heard the shouted exclamation of Anakin Skywalker, who had been spending his time rummaging through the boxes of donations. 

"Hey! Where did this jappor snippet necklace come from?"


	8. Chapter 8

Letter: H

Prompt: Holly

The mission to Naboo had been much more dangerous than his Master had believed. Obi-Wan had tried to warn Qui-Gon of the danger, but it had taken an attempt upon their lives, an epic battle, and the appearance of a Sith to convince the older man that perhaps, his young Padawan had been correct.

Now, Qui-Gon was recuperating in the Theed Med Center under the guidance of a visiting healer from the Jedi Temple. His injuries were so severe, it would be at least a month before they were given clearance by the Council to return to Coruscant. The red blade had pierced his Master's lung, burned through two heart valves, and damaged the spinal cord.

In the first few days of his recovery, Obi-Wan stayed by his Master's side, but one evening, the older man was shooing him away, claiming he couldn't rest with Obi-Wan staring at him all the time.

Obi-Wan would still pop in once a while to check on his Master's progress, but would leave quickly, reminded to 'stay out of trouble.'

That was simple. There was plenty to see in Theed. It was a picturesque planet with gorgeous waterfalls and scenic views from every street. Their Hall of Records was second only to the Jedi Temple, and the architecture -- the architecture took his breath away.

It wasn't often Obi-Wan had the time to appreciate the beauties of a world he and his Master had been assigned to and at first, the amount of Theed landmarks seemed overwhelming.

That is, until the fifth day of his explorations, when Obi-Wan surprisingly discovered he had seen everything.

He joined his Master in physical therapy, but quickly annoyed the therapist by trying to help his Master with a bit of Force assistance, and was excused by the overbearing woman.

Now, Obi-Wan was wandering the halls of the Theed Palace, glancing up at flying buttresses, trying to see something he hadn't already, when he nearly ran into a young woman.

But not just any young woman. The Queen herself.

"My apologies, your highness." 

"Seriously, Obi-Wan, I think we're beyond that." She teased, much to the horror of the line of handmaidens who filed behind her. "Maybe it's the appearance. Give me a minute to go change. I'll be right back and join you."

It had been a statement and not a request, and so Obi-Wan actually had not the opportunity to refuse her company. Not that he had wanted to. She was a charming young woman. Handsome too.

When she returned, her face was clean and glowing, and she wore a deep purple gown of the court, with its concealing hood drawn back. She took his arm without hesitation and together they walked out of the palace.

Obi-Wan had been mistaken, thinking he had seen everything there was to see in Theed. Or maybe it was because he was seeing it again through someone else's eyes. Someone who knew Theed personally.

Padmé took him around the capital city once more, pointing out items he hadn't noticed before, introducing him to its people, and relating stories he had no way of knowing.

They met again the following day to continue, as well as the day after.

On the fourth day of the tour, the friends stopped at the balustrade to observe one of Naboo's many waterfalls, its plummeting waters blowing up a mist that drifted like a cloud to the nearby woodlands. It was quite mystical.

It was obvious how much Padmé loved her home planet. It showed on her face, the radiance of her smile, the glow of her countenance when she told him about its people, its history, but mostly when she gazed out in appreciation of its beauty. 

Obi-Wan thought it was mesmerizing as well, but he wasn't looking at the waterfall.

He couldn't help himself. She was a siren who was calling out to him, and he answered, leaning forward ever so slowly to gauge her reaction, and when he saw no signs of disapproval, he kissed her. Tenderly at first. A mere brush of his lips against hers, testing their delicate, smooth texture. But then he felt a hand underneath his robes press against his back, he took that as a sign to proceed. Deepening the kiss, her mouth opened immediately to accept and caress the entry of his tongue.

They had stayed too long at the scenic point, but Obi-Wan couldn't get enough of the taste of her, the way her arms had wrapped about him so tightly, tiny nips of her lips in between long kisses that allowed them to capture their breath before continuing.

By the time the kisses had ended, dusk had begun to fall, the spray from the falls had cooled considerably, and both of them were soaked through. Neither were cold though, and it didn't need explaining. Nothing did. They walked arm in arm back to the place, to say goodnight until their next meeting the following morning.

Obi-Wan changed his clothes and re-plaited his braid before making his appearance in the Med Center, although Qui-Gon kept giving him odd looks.

"Is it raining outside?"

"No Master."

"Hm." He stated simply. Obi-Wan seemed more vibrant in the Living Force all of a sudden, which usually happened when the weather had changed. Or, he had connected in another completely different way.

Obi-Wan knew he couldn't hide anything from his Master, so he quickly explained. "I stood and watched the falls for a long while. They're quite beautiful, Master."

"Alone?" 

Qui-Gon's probe had nearly gone unnoticed as Obi-Wan was caught up in the memory of cool mist against his heated skin, Padmé in his arms and mouth.

"Huh?"

"Were you alone?"

"No, Master. Uhm…one of the handmaidens accompanied me."

"Is that so?" Qui-Gon's brow rose. "Remember, what I told you about forming attachments, and do try to be responsible. We'll be leaving soon, and I don't want any part of you left behind. Stay away from this young woman before you break her heart. Understood?"

Obi-Wan blushed slightly at his Master's reference. "Master! We're just friends. She's showing me the sights."

"Friends, hm? Keep it that way."

"Yes, Master." 

Obi-Wan tried to keep his agreement, but as the days wore on and he spent more time with Padmé, he realized that their early friendship had transformed into something much more.

Their greetings had turned into gropings until both thought it was best to meet in a more private area other than the entry of the Palace. 

They met in the far corner of the Tasia Garden where the ancient greenery had been allowed to overgrow, providing an excellent screened and private area. Lichen-covered benches surrounded a trickling fountain, whose stone sculpture topping it had mottled with age and moss until it was nearly unrecognizable.

This night, Obi-Wan drew the young woman into an embrace, then cupping her face in his hands, explained the reason for his somber mood.

"Qui-Gon has recovered enough for travel. The Council has ordered us back to Coruscant."

Padmé nodded and then hugged him tightly. "It will be safe here." She whispered quietly, withdrawing to unbuckle his utility belt.

"Safe for what?"

A wicked smile, such as Obi-Wan had not seen before told the Jedi what she hadn't and he quickly assisted her, trembling when her hands swept across his bare chest.

He wasn't sure of how they were going to do this. The benches weren't that long, but Padmé seemed to have it all figured out.

She shoved Obi-Wan down upon one of them, and he shivered a little as the cold metal which wasn't covered with lichen met his skin. However, the mossy growth upon the seat provided a cushioned surface, and Obi-Wan understood as Padmé straddled him and began kissing him soundly.

With her breasts pressing into his chest, one hand anchored to his Padawan braid, the other fondling his growing erection, Obi-Wan was surprised to discover his senses were intact. 

And so when the sounds of approaching footsteps met his ears, and with the Force warning him that one pair of the feet belonged to his Master, he hoisted Padmé up and tossed them both into the nearby shrubbery.

"Ouch!" Padmé exclaimed as apparently a barb from one of the limbs poked her. "What are you doing?"

"Sh! Somebody's coming."

It started as a small itch somewhere around his ankle, and quickly escalated to a tortuous hive that Obi-Wan could feel crawling up his leg. He glanced around at the greenery surrounding him just as Qui-Gon walked into view.

He waited in silent misery as the therapist and his Master viewed the fountain and the therapist took her time explaining that Tasia was the first Queen of Naboo, fighting the urge to scratch, until finally the visitors moved away, obviously to view another one of the Theed Palace's numerous fountains.

Once assured that they had left, Obi-Wan leapt from the bushes and began to rub his legs furiously, and then his arms, and then his neck. It felt like his skin was on fire.

"What kinds of plants are these?" He gruffly spoke as he scratched.

Looking alarmed and puzzled, Padmé spun around to study them. "Flowering Elsinore, I believe. Some type of holly bush." 

"Holly? I'm allergic to holly!" Obi-Wan gasped out, being overtaken with the feeling of needles prickling him all over his body.

"Obi-Wan? Are you all right? It looks like your face is swelling."

Obi-Wan hid himself on board the Healer's ship, away from Padmé's eyes. He didn't want her seeing him this way. He looked like a big, red, pregnant dewback.

He had written her a letter, promising to write more, and inviting her to Coruscant when she could come, but he just couldn't face her, not like this.

Alone in his misery, the Jedi Padawan hadn't noticed the approach of his Master.

"Is the injection not working yet?"

"Mmmf." Obi-Wan spoke, his lips so swollen, he couldn't form the words. 

"Give it time, Padawan. I'm sure it will soon." 

"Mmm." He replied, lying still and fighting the urge to rub his neck even though the Theed physician had wrapped his hands in gauze to keep him from scratching.

Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon move to exit his cabin, but pause at the doorway.

"And Padawan? The next time, you decide to defy my orders, perhaps it would be best to do so in a place much less green."


	9. Chapter 9

Letter: I

Prompt: Inebriated

The Farlax Banquet Hall located in the Galactic Senate Building was filled to capacity. Senators, offworld and local political and business leaders, as well as Jedi milled about the festively decorated space. They sampled delicacies from the Inner Core and Outer Core worlds, listened to orchestrated music, and gathered in small discussion groups.

There were important beings here tonight, and as a new leader of the Republic, Padmé Amidala knew that she should be schmoozing amongst them. However, this evening, the young senator found herself preoccupied with something much more important.

Watching Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She hadn't seen him since the Naboo Occupation. That was ten years ago, and needless to say, he had changed. For the better.

The crush she had developed on him then was blamed upon her young age, and a bit of hero worship. Or so the handmaidens had convinced her. She had moped around for days after he and his Master had left, and had even written him letters, though she never sent them.

Over time, she had forgotten about him. That is, until the newly elected Chancellor of the Republic assigned her to the vacant Naboo representative seat, and Padmé's immediate thought was that she would see Obi-Wan again.

And here he was.

He had matured gracefully as most good-looking young men do, but had also improved in charm as well. Although she hadn't had a chance to talk to him, Padmé could tell by the crowds that gathered about him.

Mostly of the female persuasion.

They smiled, batted their lashes, and leaned against him, and he seemed to be taking it all in. His own smiles bright, his touches upon their shoulders and backs lingering. 

"How much have you had to drink?"

It was Dormé, Padmé's bodyguard and best friend who asked the question, and Padmé looked thoughtfully down at the crystal flute she held in her hand, noting its half-empty state.

"I dunno."

"I do. That's number six. Maybe you should slow down."

Padmé rolled her eyes and took another drink. She was 25 years of age. She no longer needed parental advice. What she did need was currently talking to a thin, cool blonde whose hair hung down longer than the slut's skirt.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

Again with the advice. "I do'n thin ssssso." Padmé gurgled as the alcohol entered her mouth. "I'll keep a sssssafe dissstance."

"That's enough." Dormé exclaimed, taking away Padmé's drink.

"Hmm?"

"You're drunk!" 

"Am not!" Who did Dormé think she was? Her babysitter? "I'm jist sssssselebbb…. sssseleb-r-a-ting."

"Come on, we're going home before you make a fool of yourself."

"Dormé!" Padmé whined, as she allowed the woman to take her arm and begin to escort her across the crowded hall, although never taking her eyes off the extremely handsome man who had finally looked at her and smiled.

"Damn, hisss ssoooo hart."

"What?" 

"Hot…hot. I'm hot. Maybe some fersh hair." Padmé was overcome with giggles, pulling Dormé toward the open double doors which led to the balcony.

During her laughter and Dormé's shushing, the two women stumbled toward the doors, and right into a man wearing a dark brown robe.

"Jedi Kenobi. Pardon us. The senator needs a bit of fresh air." Padmé heard Dormé say, spinning round with immediate regret as the room continued turning even after she had stopped.

"Please allow me."

The exchange was made before Dormé could protest, and the senator was taken from her, leaving the bodyguard to watch with trepidation as the couple headed outdoors. 

Whether caused by the alcohol or the overwhelming presence of his company, Padmé suddenly found herself unable to find her voice. His eyes were as intoxicating as the beverages she had consumed and she was lost in them, barely registering his words when he spoke.

"We're standing underneath the viscum album." 

"Huh?"

"Mistletoe."

"Ohhhhh." 

Obi-Wan knew better than to take advantage of her in such a state. It was obvious she had been drinking. He had been watching her all evening, taking in her beauty, the provocative way she sipped her drink.

He had developed a crush on Padmé during he and his Master's mission to Naboo, but had taken Qui-Gon's advice and not followed up on it. What would a Queen want with a Jedi Padawan?

And now, she was a Senator. An important leader of the Republic. Although he had been elevated to Jedi Master, Obi-Wan still felt beneath her. Unworthy of her attention and her beauty.

Perhaps just this once, he could experience what the particles of the wine glass she had brought to her lips this evening had. He could drink of Padmé Amidala and quench his thirst once and for all.

Maybe she wouldn't remember, if she even allowed him to in the first place.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Obi-Wan heard her say quite clearly, eliminating part of his worry.

Padme's gaze turned sultry as she leaned forward and kept leaning forward, her eyes closing, until she fell heavily against him, obviously passing out.

Obi-Wan tried to hide his disappointment and smacked a kiss into the empty air above her head.

Perhaps another time. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Letter J: Judging **

"Where on Naboo did Yane put that blasted shoe?"

Queen Amidala was in the process of ransacking her wardrobe. Her company would be here at any moment, and she could not find the mate to the sparkling heeled shoe she had had specially made to match the dark blue evening gown she was wearing tonight. There were Jedi coming to celebrate the anniversary of Naboo's defeat of the Trade Federation.

She wouldn't normally care so much about her attire, except there was one Jedi in particular who was coming whom she wanted to impress: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just the thought of him made her lose focus and pause amidst the pile of clothing and footwear.

When she had seen him jump from that balcony and twirl his lightsaber round and round, she had been overcome with fantasies. Padme had never fantasized about a boy before - not like she had fantasized about Obi-Wan. Just remembering some of the erotic dreams she had had made Padme blush, and she quickly regrouped her thoughts and turned her attention back to her search. He would be here any minute and she had to look her best!

"Your Majesty?"

"What are you doing?"

"Do you require some assistance?"

A trio of handmaidens had slipped into her bed chamber; Yane - who was in charge of her wardrobe, being one of them.

"I can't find this shoe's mate!" Padme complained, waving the original in the air.

"We'll find it for you," Rabe promised, as she started cleaning the mess Padme had made.

"Yes, don't worry about it!" Sabe chimed in. "I'm sure it's in there, you just overlooked it."

"That has to be why," Yane added. "Why don't you go rest before your guests arrive? We'll clean this up."

"Sure we will," the other two said simultaneously.

Wait a second. Something was up. Never before had all three of them agreed to do anything together - especially when it came to doing another's job. It was the reason Padme had assigned each handmaiden a different task in the first place. It cut down on the bickering.

"That's okay," Padme replied suspiciously, reaching in to pick up a box she had missed. It was lighter than the others. It couldn't contain shoes. As she pried open the lid, she wondered what was...

"No!"

"Don't Mi'Lady!"

It was Sabe and Yane's voices she had heard, but the demands only affirmed Padme's resolve to proceed. She opened the box and beheld a stack of photos, print-outs, and line graphs.

The photos were of none other than Jedi. All different shapes, sizes, races, and ranks.

"What is this?" the Queen asked, but received no reply.

The graphs indicated some type of rating system, on which were a variety of columns and numbers. Padme studied them for a moment and then turned to gaze at the three women who suddenlly refused to look her in the eye.

"This is a rating system? You've printed photos of Jedi and are **judging** them? Based on what? A scale of 1-10? Just what are you rating?" Padme looked at the graph in her hand more closely, reading the columns individually. "Height, Eye Color, Hair Style and Length, Build, Overall Appearance, Species Compatibility and Sexual Prowess? Are you kidding? Do the three of you not have enough to keep you busy?"

"It's a perfectly innocent hobby," Yane explained, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"And it's scientific," Rabe declared.

Padme couldn't believe her ears. She was trying her best to look severe, but the fact was, she was having a difficult time keeping a straight face That is, until she flipped the page and saw a name listed under the letter K.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," she read aloud before scanning his graph.

Height - 6. Okay, she would give them that. Well, maybe not that low. An 8 would be more precise.

Eye Color - 9. Personally, she would've given him a 10. They were the most gorgeous gray-green.

Hair Style and Length - 4. Yes, she had to agree, although it wasn't his fault. She was sure once he was no longer a Padawan, he would grow out the buzz cut.

Build - 8. Compact and muscular. Just the way she liked him.

Overall Appearance - 7. She completely disagreed with that one, although the haircut did bring down the average.

Sexual Prowess - 10. Absolutely!

Padme folded up the graphs and tucked them neatly inside her bodice. She then stood and faced her handmaidens.

"You forgot to list one thing on Obi-Wan Kenobi's list girls," she told them with as serious a countenance as she could muster. "He's mine!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Letter K: Kittens**

A time like this was rare, when he and his wife could enjoy a quiet afternoon together. Obi-Wan's bare feet were propped up on the sofa table while he enjoyed a good book while Padme dabbled in the kitchen, preparing something, which would certainly expand his waistline.

When he had first married Padme, she hadn't been a very talented cook, but like most unfamiliar tasks, she had studied the subject until she had gotten good at it. So good, in fact, Obi-Wan was considering going to Temple Supply to ask for the next size up of leggings.

He didn't have to set foot in the Jedi Temple, however, for another tenth. He was on holiday, and he was going to make the most of it.

That is, until he heard Leia giggling.

The 4-year-old had been playing on the back patio of the lake house for a few minutes. Perhaps it was time they checked on her.

Padme, apparently had the same idea, and met Obi-Wan at the back door leading out to the porch.

What they saw after they opened it, however, caused them to freeze and catch their breath.

"_Those are…" Padme whispered to her husband. _

"_Baby skunks!" Obi-Wan finished, aghast. _

"_Force speed?" Padme suggested. _

"_You really want me to risk it?" Obi-Wan asked. Neither he nor Padme had moved a muscle. _

"What is it you've got there, Leia?" the Jedi asked his daughter who was sitting on the patio now squealing with delight, her chubby arms full of the black and white balls of fur.

"Kittens, daddy! Aren't they cute?"


	12. Chapter 12

_I think someone sent me a prompt a while back, but I misplaced it! So sorry! I received another recently, so I'm going to go with it. _

**Letter: L**

**Prompt: Loudmouth**

There were several obstacles to overcome as a new resident of the Jedi Temple, especially at the age of nine. Most of the initiates had already been trained for more than seven years! I was too old to be considered for training, but talented enough to be made an exception. That was the explanation I had received during the first of my initiation sessions with Master Yoda. Being a Jedi was something I'd always dreamed of. However, I never thought the fulfillment of my dreams would come at such a high price.

I missed my mother, and my feelings for Queen Amidala who was now a senator, was a direct result of that. Master Yoda had explained to me that I was transferring my emotional attachment to the only other woman who had shown me kindness: Padme. I had thought a long time about the Jedi Master's words and had nearly come to the point where I thought they were wise.

Until that day.

Master Obi-Wan and Padme had sat me down in her new apartment on Coruscant. They had something to tell me, and it wouldn't be easy for me to hear, they said. They were in love, and they wanted me to be the first to know.

At first, the news had been difficult to comprehend, and I'm afraid I didn't respond to it as a Jedi should. In fact, quite the opposite. I stomped my feet and fled the apartment, eventually making my way back to the Temple all on my own. It was Padme who came after me, discovering me in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, curled high atop a pillar. It was my favorite thinking spot, so unlike Tatooine, where I'd come from.

"Anakin," she begged from far below. "You know I'm too old for you, right?"

"That doesn't matter," I argued with her.

"It does matter," she loudly answered back, earning scowling looks from other Jedi who often used this place to meditate. One of them even shushed her. "It does matter!" she repeated more quietly. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you're a little boy, and I'm...I'm a grown woman! What do you expect me to do? Wait for you?"

"Is that so hard?" I pouted from above, earning a pitiful look from the woman I was sure I loved more than anything.

"Anakin, will you please come down? It's hurting my neck having to look at you."

I considered the option of crawling even further up, but instead gave in to her wishes and hopped down to the floor, where Padme knelt before me, taking my hand in hers. "Please understand. I do love you."

My face lit up at the confession, only to crease into a frown when she finished her statement.

"As a friend, Ani," she continued. "I was hoping we could stay friends and see each other whenever we can now that I'm here so often. Can you do that? Can you love me as a friend?"

I thought about her offer. I had already made friends at the Temple. I didn't love them the way I loved Padme. In my pain, I blurted out my true feelings, not realizing I had hurt her until later. "No!" I lashed out, "I don't want to be your friend!" I once again ran blindly from the room, searching out another hiding place where I could sulk, only to be stopped down the hallway by my Master, who was accompanied by the only other Jedi in the Temple who had a calming effect on my outbursts.

It wasn't until a few days later, and many conversations with Master Yoda that I decided I was wrong, that I owed Padme and Master Obi-Wan an apology. It took many more days, however, to not feel hurt when I saw them together, when I noticed the way they stared into each other's eyes, held each other's hands, and embraced. Eventually, I came to accept that Padme could only see me as a friend, and I was okay with that. My Master was happy, and that made me happy.

But, not everyone in the Temple was happy.

I was walking down the hall one day away from the practice rooms with some friends when we came upon a group of Masters huddled in the center of the next intersection. About to excuse ourselves to pass by them, I overheard my Master's name and motioned for the others to step back against the wall, out of sight, but not out of hearing range. I took a chance and peeked around the corner.

I had a feeling eavesdropping was not allowed in the Temple, but they were talking about Master Obi-Wan, and I wanted to know why.

_"The Code does not allow it!" Master and Council Member Mundi was saying. _

_"I wonder then why Master Yoda allows it? Right under our very noses!" _At the time, I had forgotten her name, but it was Master Yaddle I learned later who had spoken.

Master Windu, the only Jedi I had met so far who I really didn't like all that much, held out his hand to quiet the complaints. _ "It's all a matter of time. Only a single amendment has been made. There has been no violation." _

_"As you said, it's only a matter of time," Master Mundi replied. _

_"Exactly," Master Windu answered back. "Kenobi and Amidala's affair will only last so long. Once she realizes a true commitment is not allowed, I'm sure she'll end it. The senator has a good head on her shoulders." _

_"What about Kenobi?" Master Yaddle cut in. "Why has Master Yoda made such an outstanding exception for him? It is without precedent, I tell you!" _

_Master Mundi replied. "He is the killer of a Sith Lord! A hero in the public's eye." _

_"He is a fool," I heard Master Windu say, his words cutting me quick and deep, bringing my fists to clench at my sides. "Qui-Gon indulged him, Yoda spoils him, and he is given far too much leniency by the Council. Take heart, Master Jedi, I will do everything in my power to reverse this amendment and re-establish the Code back to its former perfection. I will put an end to Kenobi and Amidala's ridiculous relationship." _

He can't do that! If only Master Qui-Gon were here! He would tell that big poo-doo head where to go! But Master Qui-Gon wasn't here, and I was the only one who had heard what Master Windu had said. Or at least the only one who would do anything about it. Most of my agemates had already run away.

With anger in my heart, and my blood boiling with rage, I stepped away from the wall, confronting the man with words only a nine-year-old would use.

"Master Windu! You're...You're nothing but a big loudmouth! That's what you are!"

Apparently, I had a lot to learn when I first came to the Temple. I was sure Master Kenobi would be proud of me for standing up for him, but instead, I was not only rebuked by my Master for calling Master Windu a name, but for eavesdropping on their conversation in the first place.

"And what about Master Kenobi and the senator?" one of the initiates whom I had been speaking with asked after the end of my story.

"Did they get marweed?" a cute little girl with missing teeth asked me.

I tousled her dark curls with my hand. "They did and are living happily ever after." My reply brought a bright, gapped smile to her dimpled cheeks.

Satisified I had answered all their questions, I stood up from the bench I'd been sitting on and looked down upon the small group with a conspiratory grin.

"And that is why Master Windu never smiles," I announced before hiding my face behind my hand, "but don't tell him I told you so."

* * *

Author's Note: I now need a prompt for "M"


End file.
